


The Waiting Game

by somniculosus_phantasma



Series: The Waiting Game [1]
Category: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory - All Media Types
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Mentions of perverse thoughts, No Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somniculosus_phantasma/pseuds/somniculosus_phantasma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been ten years. Ten years of grueling memorization and taste training. Ten years of learning the ways of chocolate and candy and everything and anything in between for the luckiest boy (now man), Charlie Bucket. Ten years is a long time, and a lot of things can change in that time. Yet how will Charlie handle this grand milestone at the World's Greatest Chocolate Factory when the one constant in his life, Mr.  Willy Wonka, shows signs of desires for change in their student/ mentor relationship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Waiting Game

“Mnnn, Charlie, I just can’t stand it” came the low moan from Mr. Willy Wonka, the worlds greatest chocolatier.

  
“Yessss…” he hissed.

  
“Mnnn… ohhh… Charlie, you have indeed outdone yourself this time” said the man as he savored the latest creation Charlie had come up with.

And there stood Charlie Bucket, partner and heir to the world’s greatest chocolatier, currently thanking the Lord above his coat was closed as Wonka continued to lathe his lithe pink tongue over his splayed digits.

  
It had been ten years. Ten years of grueling memorization and taste training. Ten years of learning the ways of chocolate and candy and everything and anything in between. Ten years of Oompa-loompas, songs, dance and fun. Ten years of dreams made and lost, heartaches to come and go, and memories of loved ones to linger. Through it all, it had been the most wonderful ten years of his and his family’s lives, no matter how short it was cut for some, and it was all thanks his beloved mentor and best friend Willy Wonka.

  
Yet somehow, as this grand milestone drew closer and closer, Charlie began to notice changes in Mr. Wonka’s behavior towards him. Where once Wonka was rather stiff and off put about touch, he almost encouraged and lingered any moment he could when he was around Charlie. Or when the two of them where near one another Wonka would whisper quietly into Charlie’s ear words of encouragement or advice and improvement, or even reprimand, and Charlie would be forced to try and stop a shiver down his spine. Or even more obviously, the little show Wonka was currently putting on for his apprentice chocolatier. Charlie did not know whether to be intrigued, excited, or disturbed that such a change had overcome his teacher, but for whatever reason everyday Wonka grew bolder and bolder towards near moments of intimacy, and Charlie was not one to miss an opportunity to learn more from his mentor. However, knowing Wonka was not one to allow anything to happen unless he expressly said so, Charlie knew he had to just wait it out until Willy was ready to test Charlie. And so, the waiting game began.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! I am so excited! When I came home and began writing this, I had no idea what I was going to write except my first fanfiction about an adult!Charlie and Willy Wonka, but after two hours I find not only have I written a story I am really excited to start, but I have an idea where this story is going to go. Now, if I can just keep up the momentum I will be good. If you enjoy my story please review. Have a great day.  
> P.S.: Well, this is in fact my second attempt at a fanfiction. Expect them to be short and sweet like this, but don’t expect much out of the writing until I improve significantly. I needed to do this fic because I really do enjoy an adult!Charlie/Wonka couple, and I really am only finding mostly Shota of this pairing. So, without further ado, let the writing commense!


End file.
